


Letter 20

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 14 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 20

Dear Sherlock,

Anderson came into the morgue today. That was a first at least for my shift. I think they are getting desperate down at Scotland Yard. He was talking drivel almost the whole time. Is he really that bad at a crime scene? I think I’m beginning to get desperate now as I’m bringing that stuff up. Please wake up soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
